1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to driver Circuits and, more particularly, to apparatus for switching high current digital output signals with a minimum of extraneous noise.
2. History Of The Prior Art
Digital circuitry is rapidly replacing mechanical devices and analog circuitry for controlling the operation of equipment. Digital circuits are typically small, operate rapidly, exhibit no signs of wear, and are inexpensive once in quantity production. However, many of the devices which are controlled require amounts of power to operate which are not necessarily typical to digital circuits. Consequently, it is often necessary to provide circuits which are capable of furnishing digital output signals which carry a great deal of current in order to provide the power necessary to operate other devices. Switching these high current output signals to output devices may generate a high level of transient noise. These transients are often so large that they may interfere with the operation of or actually damage the digital circuitry providing the output signals or any digital circuitry which may be associated therewith.